whatever happens, happens
by rebecca bell
Summary: well this is a sequal to where ever the wind takes me. We find out how everyone reacts to Stephanie being pregnant. How will her mother handle it? Will the wedding go as planned. please let me know if it sounds ok had lots of ideas just ran with this one
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie's POV**

Hi I'm Stephanie Plum aka Bomb Princess aka Babe and once upon a time I was known as Cupcake. Not any more though and never again. Joe and I are completely done in fact I haven't heard from Joe since he showed up at my parents house when we all were over there having dinner. I'm sure you remember that cause my Batman pummeled his face pretty bad. Then grandma was arrested for pulling a gun on him. The charges were dropped though since Joe preferred to keep the fact that an old lady almost got the best of him a secret.

That had been 7 months and 2 days ago. I was relieved and a little worried about the fact that I hadn't seen Joe. I prefer to keep tabs on my enemies. You know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Things have changed over the past 7 months. I am now engaged to Ranger and we were planning a double wedding with Lula and Tank, we thought it was an awesome idea. Plus we'd be killing 2 birds with one stone.

The date was set for 4 months from now and we all were excited I just hopped nothing got in the way. Like the situation I was in now. I sat next to Lula on the curb watching my car burn. I have the crappiest luck with cars. What was this the five hundredth the sixth? I don't know I have lost count.

"Well white girl another car's death by your hands." Lula said.

"My hands? This one's all your fault." I said in a growl, great Rangers habits were rubbing off on me.

"My fault?" She demanded.

"Yes, your fault. You're the one who made fun of the guy. Why cant you just try restraining you're self?"

"How was I suppose to know that he would blow you're car up?" She asked.

"Well with my luck what else would you expect?" I sighed looking at what had been the beautiful Mercedes Ranger had given me. This sucked I loved that car and it was gone, with it went something even more important. My damn donuts.

"Damn he blew up my donuts I swear I want to kill that man" I said glaring at another man who was handcuffed and sitting next to Lula. "This is all you're fault to" I told him.

"My fault?" Sally asked.

"Yeah your fault. If we hadn't had to come after you this would have never happened. Why cant you be a good little boy and go to court?" I asked still giving him the third degree burg glare.

"I had to work, had to get the kiddies to school, ya know." He gave me a what do you want me to do look. I just rolled my eyes.

Just then Morelli pulled up and so did Ranger. Ranger climbed out of the SUV along with Tank and they came up to us.

"Dude, what is wrong with Steph? She's so damn moody" Sally asked looking at Ranger.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with me, that stupid bastard over there in the cop car blew my damn donuts up!" I said glaring at the man. I swear he paled and turned his head away from me. That's right ass whole look away in fear. Coward.

"Babe" Ranger said raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted those donuts damn it, I've been craving them all damn day and that stupid bastard blew them up. I wasn't the one who called him a ugly shrimpy ass white guy and I didn't tell him he needed to learn how to bathe. So why did he have to take it out on my car and donuts?" I said and sent a glare to Lula. "I told you I should have taken Tank with me today" I said sending a glare at Ranger.

"I'll buy you a dozen donut's white girl just settle down" Lula said rolling her eyes. Today Lula was wearing neon pink stretch pants that looked like they had been painted on and a black Rangeman t-shirt she had stolen from Tank.

"Well fine, but you going to buy me a new car while your at it?" I sighed "I loved that car." I said feeling tears form. "My god, what's wrong with me?"

"Hey cupcake, destroyed another car I see" Joe said.

"Why don't you got eat shit and die officer shit head, I don't want to have to look at your stupid face right now" I said borrowing Lula's nickname for him.

My out burst seemed to shock him but it sent the others into chuckle mode.

"What's your problem Cupcake, Batman not satisfying you're needs?" Joe asked. Rangers eyes grew dark with rage.

"I think her needs have been fulfilled overboard" Tank said.

"What you mean?" Lula asked looking up at her man.

"Steph has all the signs of being pregnant" Tank said smiling.

"Pregnant!" I shouted. "What would you know about being pregnant? I demanded.

"I read an article, Mood swings, cravings, being tiered, cant stand certain smells, body changes like weight gain."

"Half the shit you just listed happens to me on a daily basis." I informed him thinking his answer to my problem was insane.

"When was your last period?" He asked.

"That's easy" I said and tried to remember. I paled in realization. "I ugh.. Oh boy? I said "I cant remember."

"I do it was 2 months ago" Ranger said and he sighed. "Babe" he said looking down at me.

"This isn't my fault" I said standing up and placing my hands on my hip's.

"Didn't say it was Babe" he said smiling.

I had forgotten Morelli was there. But the sudden heavy breathing made us all look over at the cop none of us liked. He gave me a look that would kill if it could. He turned and stormed away.

"I cant believe that fucker" Snap! "ouch what the hell?" Snap! "Cut that out" Sally cried after Lula pulled the rubber band on his wrist and let it snap back into place.

"Just trying to help, not like you could do it your self with your hands cuffed" she told him. "Now watch that potty mouth." Sally let out a sigh. And then Ranger pulled him up and Tank pulled Lula up.

Lula, Sally and myself sat in the back. "So white girl, you going to have a little baby Batman" Lula said. I didn't want to think of that right now. Not only did I have to tell my parents that Ranger and I where getting married tonight when we went to dinner now I had to tell them I was pregnant.

"Stop the car" I yelled. Ranger pulled over and I threw the door open and threw up. I felt a warm hand rubbing my back.

"You ok Babe?" Ranger asked after I turned back around and buckled up.

"Yeah, that's just the reaction to having to tell my parents to night that I'm pregnant and that I'm getting married," I said. "My moms going to be mad."

"It's going to be ok" he said. "We are in this together"

"Maybe we don't have to tell them about the baby I mean it hasn't been confirmed by a doctor or even a home pregnancy test." I said hopefully.

"We'll pick a couple tests up on the way back to Rangeman" Ranger said. Great he wasn't going to let me go to denial land. I should have known.

That's how 30 minutes later I found my self sitting on the edge of the sink waiting for the results of 5 tests. Hey I was going to be sure. 10 minutes later we had our answer and it was clear. I was pregnant. There went the last hope of surviving dinner tonight. I sighed.

"Don't worry Babe its going to be ok" Tank and I talked and we decided we will move the Wedding up to next month. That way we will be married before its to obvious." He said.

"Tank's willing to do that? For me?" I asked feeling tears forming.

"Yeah, he's scared to wait much longer anyways you know how he is about commitment. He's afraid he'll chicken out."

"Well I guess that's fine. Now we just got to survive the wrath of my mother." He actually grimaced at the though. He tried to hide it from me but I saw it before he got his blank face in place. Great we were seriously screwed if Batman was worried about dinner tonight. Damn sometimes life sucked. If it wasn't my cars blowing up it was something else that I had to tell my mother and have her tell me how disappointed in me she was. Well on the bright side grandma would be ecstatic. She loved Ranger.

**Well what do you all think keep or do it differently? Let me know by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**Ranger's POV**

"Babe, what exactly happened on that skip? It was Sally it should have been a piece of cake," I said looking over at her. We were on our way to her parents for dinner. We were also going to announce our engagement and the pregnancy. Stephanie was nervous. Knowing her mother I cant blame her.

"It would have been, if Lula hadn't opened her mouth to some guy on the street. She called him a ugly shrimpy ass white guy and told him to learn how to take a shower." She stopped and gave me a look. "I scolded her and we went into Sally's house and when we came out the guy had poured gasoline on my car and was setting it on fire."

I sighed and shook my head; Lula always did have a big mouth and plenty of opinions. She wasn't afraid to express her opinions either. Sometimes it was a plus but most the time it led to disaster. Like earlier today when the guy retaliated by taking out my Babe's car and her donuts.

"Next time she's going with you, let her get you're car's blown up." She sighed. "I don't want to do this all I want to do is go home and go to sleep."

"It wont be that bad," I told her reaching over and taking one of her hands. "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Fine" she said on a sigh and sank back into the chair.

10 minutes later we pulled up to her parents house. I got up and ran around to her side of the car. I opened her door then helped her get out. Grandma Mazur was waiting at the door for us.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Granddaughter and Bat Ranger." She had heard Lula call me that once and so now she calls me by the nickname as well. "So Bat Ranger, will you take me for a ride?" She asked.

"Grandma!" Stephanie said in an exasperated tone.

"What? I meant in his car. Where is you're mind at? Really child." Grandma said rolling her eyes causing me to laugh. Bad idea the minute it came out I felt a hand go into my stomach. I looked over at an angry Stephanie.

"Maybe after dinner Grandma M." I told her.

"If were still alive." Stephanie mumbled.

Grandmas led us to the table it was set and Mrs. plum was sitting the last dish on the table she turned and greeted and Mr. Plum gave us a nod of acknowledgment. We sat down and dishes were passed around and a silence filled the room. Finally grandma broke the silence.

"So Steph I heard you blew up another car." I saw Mrs. Plum make the sign of the cross and Mr. Plum smile.

"It was Lula's fault she called this man names and he sat my car on fire. Blew my damn donuts up to" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie Plum!" Her mother said. "What kind of language is that?"

"Sorry, but I'm no mother Marry" Steph said. I smiled trust my babe to have a comeback.

"We'll you should be ashamed of you're self. Swearing at the table and with a guest to." Her mother scolded her.

"I have said much worse in front of ranger I highly doubt he's going to drop dead because I said damn, here lets see." Steph said and looked at me. "Damn" she said. I cracked a smile trying to hold back the chuckle thinking it would be rude to laugh. "Ranger, you didn't die." She said sarcastically. "See the word damn wont kill him."

"Ugh, why me?" her mother groaned looking up at the ceiling and I thought I saw Steph's dad roll his eyes but I couldn't be certain.

The rest of the dinner went well and we only had one incident when Mrs. Plum refused to give Grandma M more wine, but it was resolved when Steph gave her wine to grandma. Her mother noticed she wasn't drinking it like she would usually.

"No wine tonight Stephanie? You always have wine with your supper."

"I don't feel like it tonight" Steph said.

"So Steph there is a job opening up at the button factory. Why don't you put an application in and see how it go's?" Her mother said. Oh shit I thought when I saw Steph's face go red. Hell was going to rain.

**Stephanie's POV**

I couldn't take it any more I felt the damn break and let it all out. "No, I am not going to get a job at the damn button factory" I said and my mother gasped. "No, I am not going to marry Joe ever so you can get that fantasy out of your pretty little controlling head." It felt really good to get all this out. I should have done this a long time ago.

"I wont be a stay at home wife, cause I don't want to depend on any man to bring home the bacon while I sit on my ass at home doing nothing. Last but not least I like my job, crazy as it might get sometimes. I tried the whole not working as a bounty hunter thing and I failed. I'm decent at my job and I always get my man," I said glaring at my mother. "If you cant accept me for who I am then I will walk out that door and I wont come back no matter what kind of dessert you try to bribe me with." My mother looked shocked cant say that I blame her I was kind of shocked to.

"How is that any way to speak to your mother young lady?" My mom said after collecting her self. I sighed she just wasn't going to accept that I'm never going to be what she wants me to be.

"I think it's time we go now Ranger." I said getting up. "We have something to tell you before we go." I said as Ranger got up from his chair his blank face in place so I had no clue what he was thinking. My mother got up as well gathering plates; she was up set with me. Like that was anything knew I though rolling my eyes.

"Ranger and I are getting married next month and I'm pregnant." With that my mother died. Well she didn't die really she just fainted but she looked dead.

We all gathered around her worriedly and she finally came to a minute later.

"You know" Grandma said "this reminds me I haven't been to Stiva's in a while, I think I'll check to see who they got tonight and go pay my respects."

Ranger helped my mother to her feet and she brushed herself off.

"Pregnant?" She said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am." It felt good to have it out in the open. I guess denial land would have only lasted so long anyways I mean I wouldn't stay thin my whole pregnancy, so yeah it would have become obvious in a couple months and denial land would have been short lived. Any ways the truth will set you free, so they say.

"I cant believe you did this to me what are people going to think? What about Joe?" My mother said upset.

"I told you I'm not marrying Joe, I'm marrying Ranger, and I don't give a damn what people think. I never have and I never will. All I care about is being happy and Ranger makes me happy. He doesn't try to change me to his liking like you and Joe try to do. I cant and wont ever be perfect and your just going to have to except that." I told her my anger drained out and was replaced with sadness that my mom couldn't just accept me for who I was.

"You tell her sister" Grandma said, "I'm damn proud of you. Honestly Helen, that's your daughter and you're her mother now start acting like it before I turn you over my knee. You're never to old for a spanking."

"I'm sorry I cant be who you want me to be. We got to go I'll see you later." I said kissing my father on the cheek and he grabbed me before I could walk off to kiss grandma goodbye.

"I'm proud of you to pumpkin." He said and had tears building up in the back of my eyes.

"Thank you dad." I whispered. I went and kissed grandma goodbye then grabbed Rangers hand and we left getting into the turbo and driving away.

"You owe grandma a ride in this flashy car." I said.

"I'll come by tomorrow and take her to her appointment at the beauty salon. That should give her and her friends something to talk about."

"Your amazing, I love you." I said squeezing his hand.

"I love you to, but you're the amazing one Babe and I am so proud of you."

"Well I guess this is just one of the perks of my being pregnant. It gave me the courage to stand up to my mother," I said smiling. Ranger chuckled. We went home to the 7th floor of Rangemen headquarters. Where hell was breaking lose and the source of the problem was a woman named Lula.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to those who left a review for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who have reviewed the last chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ranger's POV**

The elevators opened on the 5th floor. I was going to call a meeting so we could announce the pregnancy and that the wedding had been bumped up to next month. We stepped out to find Lula demanding Hal to find out where Tank was.

"Listen here buzz boy" she said hands on hip. "I want to know where that oversized chicken is and I want to know now." She looked like she was about to spit fire. "Now get you're ass moving and find him!"

Hal looked like he was scared. I didn't blame him Lula could be scary.

"Lula" I said and she turned to face me.

"Make him find out where Tank has gone off to hide out."

"He can't do that with out breaking company rules. It has to go through me and I'm not sure I want you finding Tank until you calm down."

"Listen here, Ricardo Carlos Manoso," she said using my full name. I was shocked, how did she even know it? Tank must have told her. No one but my mother called me by my birth name. I prefer Ranger; some times Stephanie called me Carlos but usually only if she was really mad about something I had done. I decided to give her a pass this time cause I was a little afraid she'd pull a gun or sit on me if I got after her. "I want to know where he is and I want to know right now."

"What's wrong Lula?" Steph asked rubbing her forehead.

"That big chicken ass didn't tell me that his mama was coming for a visit now she's up in our apartment and he's gone poof" she said with a wave of her hand. "No hasta la vista baby, nothing." I was surprised I hadn't known she was coming either.

"Mama Tanks here?" Steph asked with a big smile.

"Yeah, and she plans on staying for 2 weeks." Lula said. "The man should have told me she was coming, I wasn't prepared to play host to any mama's. First impressions are everything you know, and then he go's and pulls a Houdini act. I told his mama I'd find him, now move those damn finger and find him." Lula turned around directing that order to Hal.

"I can tell you were he went" I said and smiled.

"Well Bat Ranger what are you waiting for a cookie? Spill it." Lula said hands on hips. "Come on I don't got all day, I got a woman waiting upstairs for her son. Everyone knows you don't want to upset a mama bear their damn vicious when their mad."

I knew I was betraying my best friend but I didn't want his mom to come down here and get all bossy on us Lula was bad enough but if we thought she was bad Mama Tank as we called her was much worse. "He might be in the weight room" I said there I didn't actually give his hiding spot away I just gave her a suggestion.

"Thank you" she said and turned storming to the elevator to go make Houdini reappear.

"You just sold out you're best friend." Stephanie said turning to look at me.

"It's bad enough we had Lula here mad and demanding we don't want mama Tank coming down her throwing orders out" I told her rubbing my hands up and down her arms. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm ok, seems that all my frustration left after I blew up on my mom."

I smiled at the memory. I was proud of her for finally sticking up to her mom. "You were amazing, Babe."

She sighed. "I feel bad about snapping like that but she just wont except the fact that I wont ever be what she wants me to be."

"She pushed you to your limit and you broke it happens to everyone." I wrapped her in my arms.

"It doesn't happen to you or the guys."

"It's human nature, we all get frustrated, when you ran off I was frustrated cause I couldn't stop worrying that something bad might happen to you when I wasn't there to protect you." I told her hopping it made her feel better. I guess it worked some cause she gave me a smile "Now let's call that meeting and then get you upstairs so we can rest."

**Lula's POV **

I was going to give that man a piece of my mind. He was in big trouble when I found him. I stormed out of the elevator and made my way down to the weight room. Sure enough there his stupid ass was.

"Hey baby" he said as I came in.

"Don't you hey baby me, Mr. thinks he's some damn Houdini disappearing like that. Leaving me all alone with you're mother." I said placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him.

"I was only going to be gone an hour or so" he said.

"You're mother is asking for you, she demanded that I find you so I found you now get your chicken ass to our apartment now or I'll kick it there."

"Come on baby don't be mad I just had to get away for a while." He said pulling me into his arms placing kisses on my face.

"Boy you better nock that shit off and get you're ass to you're mother before I nock that shit off for you." I told him. No way was he pulling that shit on me I wasn't going to let him get away with leaving me alone to defend my self against his mother.

"Yes ma'am" he said on a sigh.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was nervous, though I don't know why it was the guys.

"Thanks everyone for gathering." I started. "we have something to tell you all. Ranger go ahead and tell them."

"Stephanie is pregnant and we are moving the double wedding up to next month." He announced not missing a beat.

There was a roar of happy voices and some good natured teasing. I was swept up into huge arms and passed around each man congratulating me. Ella was crying as she hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I folded the younger woman into my arms and hugged her back.

"I could really go for a chocolate cake" I told her and she laughed.

"I'll get right on it" she told me.

"Well I guess that blows my plans of stealing you away" Lester said coming over and hugging me. You always save the best for last and Lester was one of my best friends. He was like the brother I always wanted and never got. "If I cant be you're BF then can I be your Partner in crime?"

I laughed. "I'd give you that title but Lula's already claimed it. You can be my big brother and I'll come crying to you and you can beat the crap out of bullies for me," I told him smiling.

"I'll take what I can get." He said and gave me another hug. Ranger was surrounded by some of the guy's. Others clustered together talking about only god knows what and I stood with Lester, we were talking about babies and the wedding next month. Cal came over to join us throwing in his two cents.

"If it's a boy you should paint the room army colors make it an army theme room and if it's a girl well obviously you have to do a princess theme." Cal said smiling.

"I'm not doing all that detailed work" I said looking at him like he was nut's. "How about leaving the room plain and go all out on toy's and furniture."

"Lazy" Cal accused.

"I am" I agreed.

"At least she's modest" Lester said "most would argue with you when you call them lazy."

"I'm hopping you have a little girl, and she will have Rangers skin tone and hair color but she has to have your eyes." Cal said.

"That's a nice picture Cal, but Ranger and I are going to have whatever god decides to give us.

"I hope she has a boy's then we don't got to worry about breaking him. Boys are so much tougher than girl's." Lester said and earned my fist in his gut.

"Girl's can be just as tuff as you stupid boy's" I said enjoying the fact that he was rubbing his stomach. Cal was doubled over laughing.

"Man Ranger teach you how to throw a punch?" Lester asked.

"No, Tank did." I said smiling.

"Just as bad" Lester said, but then he smiled. "When did he teach you that?"

"He kidnapped me and kept me hostage in the gym. He wouldn't let me leave until I learned how to land a good punch. He wanted me to be able to hit Joe back if he ever tried to hit me again." I told them.

"I hate that guy" Cal said and Lester nodded in agreement. "So you tell your parent's?" Cal asked.

"Yep" I said and told them everything that had happened at dinner.

"So wait, your telling me Ranger is willingly going to drive Grandma M to the beauty salon, alone?" Lester asked.

"Yep" I said. Both guys burst into laughter.

"I hope for your sake he survives but if not don't worry I'll take care of you." Lester said and Cal agreed.

Bye the time Ranger and I had excused ourselves and went upstairs I was exhausted and couldn't wait to get into bed. He let us into the apartment and shut the door behind us.

"So Cal hopes we have a girl and Lester's hopping for a boy and both men hope you survive Grandma M tomorrow." I told him.

By the way he slightly paled I was guessing he hadn't thought the whole thing through.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite, much" I told him and laughed. I found my self off the floor and on our bed. Oh looks like I was in trouble for laughing at him. I didn't mind much Rangers Punishments were fun.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to get this out I hadn't been feeling well and ended up in the hospital at 2 am Sunday morning. I'm doing better now and have been working on this the past few days I hope you like this chapter let me know! **

**JE Owns everything! **

**Stephanie's POV**

6,906,610,860 that's close enough to how many people are in the world. About 311,007,946, of those people are in the United States alone. And out of all those people the coolest one was sitting in front of me telling Lula and myself about her recent adventures.

"You telling me you went skinny diving in the Pacific Ocean. With sharks and everything? Lula asked like that was the craziest thing she had ever heard. Obviously she was asleep when we went on our bounty's cause most turned crazy fast.

"You should try it some time, makes you feel young. When you're my age you'll do anything to feel young" Mama Tank said.

"You are amazing Mama T." I told her. She was amazing this woman was an adrenaline junky. She was only 59 she wasn't that old. She didn't look 59 either, didn't look old enough to have a kid Tanks age.

"Child, your just as amazing. Tank tells me all bout you're little adventures. So blew another car up hugh?"

"That one was all Lula, she told some dude he smelled and he torched my car in retaliation. I swear I want to kill that man. Who blows up a Mercedes?" I said sending a glare at Lula.

"I know, I know, me and my big mouth, I wont be making that mistake again in your presence." I continued to glare at her. "You're lucky you're pregnant or I'd wiped that glare off your face. I said I was sorry." Lula said sighing.

"I know," I grumbled. She had apologized and I had woken up to a knock on my door and found Lula there with a dozen donuts. "They need to make fire, bomb and Stephanie plum proof cars" I said on a sigh.

"Pregnant, well doesn't that beat all" Mama Tank said smiling. "How far along are you child?"

"Well I'm thinking around 2 months but I just found out yesterday." I told her.

"Yeah on account that she was acting all bitchy and all."

"Hormones are a bitch during a pregnancy." Mama Tank said. "I was a meaner than a junk yard dog when I was pregnant with our Tank." Mama Tank smiled. "There was also time when I craved sex, different types of food at all times of the night. I made my husband go out and buy me food at 3 am in the morning." She laughed at the memories she was telling us. "I was pretty demanding and my husband just took it all never once did the man complain."

Was this what I had to look forward to? Being mean, and craving weird foods and sex. I hope Ranger was as tuff as he thinks he is cause it sounds like he was in for hell the next 7 months or so. Even more important was I going to survive myself? Then I have to consider the Merry men as well cause they were going to have to deal with me on a daily basses. Pleas god don't let me be horrible during this pregnancy, please let us all survive. Speaking of survival.

"I wonder how Ranger's doing" I said "I hope Grandma Mazur is behaving her self."

"Knowing Grandma M, she probably be telling everyone in the beauty salon that she getting some from Batman." Lula said a smile spreading on her face. "Poor Batman." Lula still referred to Ranger as Batman but she called him Bat Ranger when addressing him since he didn't like being called Batman. He didn't like Bat Ranger very much but he had failed to persuade Lula to drop the Bat and just call him Ranger.

"I hope he comes home in one piece."

"How is you're Grandma she pull her gun on anyone recently?" Mama Tank asked smiling.

"No, but she has threaten to pull it out on a few people. The mailman refused her offer of milk and cookies and she told him shed shoot his fun stick off if he didn't take the cookies and milk." I told her and rolled my eyes. Mama Tank and Lula burst into laughter. "I don't know what I'm going to do about her she is nut's but she's always supported me."

"She's the bomb, I love her just the way she is. Crazy and all," Lula said.

"I have to visit with her while I'm in town." Mama Tank said.

"She'd like that" I told her "she likes you."

Ella brought us lunch and we continued listening to Mama Tank as she told us stories about Tank when he was a child. My favorite personally was when she had caught him putting her makeup on when he was 3 I thought that was funny.

**Ranger's POV**

I had been tortured, shot, stabbed and nothing compared to this. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday when I told Grandma Mazur I'd take her to the beauty salon. She wasn't shy that was for sure and the things she said, well they would scare the devil himself. I had dropped her off at the salon and she made me get out and walk her in. I thought Grandma M was bad but her friends where worse. I wanted to run but I signed on for this mission and I wasn't going to abandon it even if it killed me. I was now in the car where I had retreated after Grandma was all settled in. I had a little time to kill so I left going to the office to see if Connie had anything for me.

"Hey" she said as I walked in "where's Steph?"

Connie looked bored or maybe sick and before I could ask what was up a noise came from Vinnie's office answering my unspoken question.

"What's going on in there?" I asked not really wanting to know but ever since I started seeing Steph I had become kind of a gossip whore.

"Joyce stopped by" She said her face twisting and she looked grossed out. " So Steph?" She asked.

"Her and Lula are back at headquarters Tanks mom's visiting and they are listening to Mama Tanks crazy story's of her latest adventure." I told her sitting down.

"you look like you just went through hell and back." she commented.

"Worse, Grandma Mazur" I said. "So got anything for me?"

"Sorry, no ones jumping bail these days most are repeaters and know they don't want to have to deal with you or you're men." She said smiling.

"Well I best get back to Grandma she should be done and ready to go home soon now.

After dropping Grandma off at home I headed back to headquarters where I found Stephanie asleep at her desk.

"Babe" I said touching her shoulder.

"Hey you survived" she said smiling sitting up.

I chuckled. "I did, why don't you go up to seven and take a nap?"

"I got to get these searches done and then me, Lula and Mama Tank are going shopping."

"I think you should take one of the guys with you." I said worried about them going off alone especially with her pregnant. I didn't want anything happening to her or our child. I smiled a child my child, our child. It wasn't planed that's for sure but I was happy about it.

"Lester lost so he has to go with us." she was smiling. "We plan on torturing him." I laughed at that, Lester drove Steph nuts but she loved him.

"Just bring him home in one piece and alive." I told her.

"Oh we don't want to kill him just drive him insane." She reassured me. I left her to go to my office after a quick kiss, and she went back to her searches.

**Stephanie's POV**

Lula and Mama Tank came in just as I was finishing my last search.

"You ready White Girl?" Lula asked.

"Yep" I said sitting the report with the other finished files. "Let's go." I got up ran and told Ranger I was leaving and went back to Lula and Mama Tank. Lester was waiting with them. I smiled at his frown. Pay backs were a bitch and since he liked to drive me nut's it was about time I returned the favor.

We went to the mall and we dragged Lester everywhere with us. We made him hold the bags of our purchases. We also made him go into Victoria Secrets with us and he was fidgety the whole time it was funny. I had a lot of fun dragging him into each store. Lula and Mama Tank had a blast watching Lester squirm to. At one point he saw a girl he thought was cute he went over to talk to her to and when she saw the Victoria secret bags she assumed he was gay and told him a bout a friend she had who was gay and could set him up with him if he was interested. I almost pissed my pants laughing. I went to his rescue though and told the girl he was my brother and the bags were mine not his he was just being a very good brother and carrying my bag's for me. She smiled and apologized and he ended up with her number.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Lester asked looking hopeful.

"There's a couple more places we want to go and then we will be ready to leave." I said smiling when he sighed and his shoulders slumped. I was happy to see he wasn't enjoying this shopping trip. I hoped he remembered this trip when he went to bug me next time.

So we shopped on for another hour and by the time we left I was hungry and tired. We stopped at Taco Bell cause I was craving it for some reason and then we went back to Rangeman. Lester ran for his apartment on the fourth floor and I had to laugh. Lula and Mama Tank took their purchases up to Tanks apartment and I took mine to seven and sat them aside to eat. I was cleaning up when my cell dinged to let me know I had a message.

'Hey cupcake. We should get

Together the boys miss you.

See you soon!'

"Over my dead body" I said.

"That wont be happening anytime soon. I plan on having you live forever" Ranger said making her jump.

"Don't do that to me!" I said annoyed.

"So, what was that statement all about?"

"Joe texted, he misses me and thinks we should get together." I told him. His face hardened and anger clouded his handsome face. "Don't get mad" I said "I'm done with Joe, for good. He hit me twice and that's unforgivable in my book." He touched my cheek. "I'm going to take that nap now." I told him.

"Sleep you'll have a new number when you wake up." He said.

"Ok" I said and gave him a quick kiss before going over and laying down. I was out the minute my head hit the pillow I forgot to ask him how things had gone with Grandma this morning. Oh well I'd ask him later. We were having dinner with Mama Tank, Tank himself and Lula tonight. I couldn't wait for more stories Mama Tank was a blast to listen to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Stephanie's POV**

I was walking into the kitchen area on the fifth floor. Lester and Hal were sitting at a table eating sandwiches and talking.

"I live a very healthy life" Lester said making me laugh. "What? I do live a healthy life," he insisted.

"You sleep with a different chick at least twice a week, that's like 8 different girls a month and like 96 different girls a year. How is that healthy?" I asked.

"I use protection every time." He said. I rolled m eyes men they didn't think to hard.

"Ok, but you do know that condoms are not a hundred percent effective and they don't protect you from getting a STD right?" I told him. The smile slipped off his face and it slipped on its thinking pose.

"Man Steph you really know how to kill a man's mood" Hal said but he was smiling.

"I just want him to be a little more careful who he sleeps with, you to. I care about my guy's," I said as Hector came walking in. Hector was learning English so he understood that last part and smiled.

"We care bout you too," He said putting an arm around my neck. He was more comfortable with me now. I was glade I loved all my merry men, no matter how scary they looked. Like Hector he was scary with all the tattoos but I knew he would never hurt me.

"Well I thought I'd just drop in and see what was going on in here. I need to go get ready for dinner. We are taking Mama Tank to that new restaurant The Red Carpet, they're suppose to have wonderful food." I hugged Hector and left the room but before I made it out I felt something him my back and then I heard a crashing noise and when I turned back Hal had Lester on the ground and he was pounding on him. I looked down to find a piece of bread on the floor. I rolled my eyes and looked to Hector who was pulling out his gun.

"Down boy" I said "it was just a piece of bread no harm done." He put the gun away. "Good, now get Hal off of Lester."

He did as I said and I cringed at the sight of Lester's bloody nose. He was going to have a few bruises to.

"Hal" I said in my impatient voice. He looked at me and I held up the piece of bread.

"So?" he asked "he shouldn't be throwing anything at you." It was sweet but I doubt I was going to die from a piece of Bread hitting me. I could see the headlines now. 'Stephanie Plum bombshell bounty hunter death by piece of bread.'

"I doubt a piece of bread will hurt me much. Besides Hal 2 wrongs don't make a right." I told him. I felt like my mother. I was wondering if I should pass out timeouts or send them to their rooms. I settled for cleaning their mess up. " Now you two will clean this mess up, right now." I said arms crossed. "After that you two will kiss and make up. Were a family and you two are damn well going to start acting like it or I'll turn you over my knee."

"Yes mother" Hal said sarcastically while Lester said, "I'm not kissing him."

I gave both my best burg glare they were starting to get on my nerves. I could feel my temper building. "You two can either do as I say or both of you will receive Grandma Mazur duty for 2 weeks" I threatened, smiling when they paled and shuddered. Hector was chuckling beside me able to understand most of what I was saying. Needless to say Hal apologized and Lester apologized and they went to work. "Good boys."

I left and went up stairs. I walked in and Ranger hung up from his phone call.

"Report" he said.

"No" I said no way was he going to demand me to give him information.

"Babe"

"Don't you Babe me, if you want to know what happen you ask me you got that Batman?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. Great I was amusing him again.

"Babe, what happened down stairs?" he asked.

"Hal beat Lester up," I told him.

"Why?"

"Cause Lester threw a piece of bread and hit me in the back."

"Why?" he asked again in a tone that told me he was not happy.

"Because I told him that it wasn't a good idea to be sleeping around with like 96 different women a year due to the fact that he could get an STD even using a condom." I said. "I just wanted him to be careful so that he didn't get anything like that." Ranger's smile was back in fact he was chuckling. "Hale didn't like Lester throwing bread at me and I had to keep Hector from shooting Lester, guess he didn't like it much either."

"Damage?" He asked.

"They made a mess but I made them clean it up plus they had to kiss and make up, though they refuse the kissing part but they apologized."

"How did you manage to get them to do that?" he asked.

"I threatened them with 2 weeks of Grandma Mazur duty." He burst into laughter.

"Tank said they looked scared."

"Scared they were," I said.

"Ready for dinner Babe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to slip my dress on" I said and started stripping all the way to the bedroom. I grabbed my white cotton dress on with flat white sandals.

I went back out to the living room and we left hand in hand. He was wearing casual black dress slacks and a nice button up black shirt. He looked good enough to eat and I couldn't wait to come home tonight.

Tank, Lula and Mama Tank were waiting for us down in the garage. We climbed into one of the black SUV. Tank and Ranger where up front and Me, Lula and Mama Tank where in the back. We were off to a nice restaurant and hoping to god, a good time.

We pulled into the parking lot and got a front row parking spot.

"Wow, this place is nice" Lula said. The guys got out and opened our doors and helped us out of the car. Ranger fixed the skirt of my dress which had some how gotten tucked into my underwear and smiled at my embarrassment. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we all made our way inside. Lula to my surprise was holding Mama Tanks hand and I smiled look like they were getting along nicely. That was good since they were going to be family next month.

We walked into the restaurant and as we were led to our table I spotted Joe with a woman I didn't know. Oh boy the joy. Well this ought to be fun I thought to my self so much for a good night. We were seated at a table 3 over against the wall, from Joe and his date I did everything to ignore him. I was succeeding till Lula said something.

"Isn't that officer shit head over there? I wonder what street corner he got that ugly girl from" Lula said her lip curling in disgust.

"Lula I'm sure she is a respectable lady," I said.

"Hugh ugh, she a hooker" Lula insisted.

"If you say so," I said.

"I do" Lula said.

Mama Tank went into another story about another one of her adventures. She had gone down to Hawaii and while she was there some dude stole a woman's purse and she chased the guy down and threatened him with her 45. Needless to say the guy gave her the purse and he went willingly with the police. The woman was just amazing. Dinner was going wonderful and then the guy's left to use the bathroom. Joe to their absences to his advantage and came over to bother me.

"Hey cupcake. The boy's miss you." he said.

"Well I don't miss them or you for that matter now you can buzz off and stop calling and texting me or I'll file harassment charges." I told him.

"Yeah officer shit head run along. By the way which corner did you get that bitch off of?" Lula asked.

Joe shot Lula a look and she gave him a look right back. I rolled my eyes. Was it that hard to have a nice evening out without drama? Apparently if you were me it was. Thankfully Ranger and Tank came back then and Morelli reached out and touched my cheek before walking away.

"So that was officer shit head hugh?" Mama Tank asked as the boys sat down.

"The one and only," I said " I'm getting sick and tired of him."

"Don't worry Babe me and Morelli will be having another talk soon and he is going to get the message this time."

"Don't do anything stupid," I said.

"You best keep out of trouble" Mama Tank said. "You to" Mama Tank said turning to Tank giving each man a hard stair only a mother could give. "I best not hear about either of you doing anything stupid or I'll turn you both over my knee and tan you're hides."

I had to admit Mama Tank could be very scary sometimes. The rest of the evening went very well with no more unwanted visitors. I was full by the time we left and went home and was ready for some alone time with Ranger to relax. I relaxed so much better with Ranger than without hi. Life was going good except for the Morelli problem but I trusted Ranger to take care of it I just didn't trust him not to do anything that could be illegal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry took so long to get this chapter up been working on it but took a break yesterday cause it was my birthday. Hope you all like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Lula's POV**

White girl was crazy if she thought I was going to let her tackle any FTA'S other than the stores at the mall. There was no way I was letting her chase after bad guy's when she was pregnant and I was willing to call Batman and tell on her if she tried.

"Lula that's Gorge Finch over there he's wanted and worth 10,000 dollars if we catch him" Stephanie said trying to convince me to let her get the guy.

"Let me get this straight, you want to risk the life of your baby and possibly your self for 10,000 dollars? I don't think so don't make me call Ranger he'll tan your hide if you try to take down Mr. I cant dress over there." I told her hands on my hips.

"Well then how about you take him down and I'll split the money with you. 5 grand a piece think of all the stuff we can buy with that." She said and I knew she had suckered me in.

"Ok white girl, give me your hand cuffs." I said sighing. She handed me a set and I went over to Mr. finch, what a dorky last name. I grabbed his arms and had him cuffed and told him he was in violation of his bond and was coming with me. He put up a fight. They always did. In the end Mr. finch ended up with a fist in his gut. I wonder how that happened.

We drove the man to the station and I took him in I didn't like it but Batman had eased my fears of the cop shop a little. Eddie greeted me and had another officer take hold of Mr. Finch.

"Connie faxed the paper work over so here's your receipt." He said handing it over.

"Thanks Eddie" I said and gave him a smile. I liked Eddie he was Stephanie's favorite cop and he was a nice guy. He had married Stephanie's cousin and I think he may regret it a little, she liked to whine a lot.

"How's Steph?" he asked.

"She doing good. She said to tell you hi if I saw you. She says you should give her a call and yall can meet up for donuts." I told him.

"Tell her I will call soon." He said.

I told him bye and I went back out to the car.

"Next time white girl we are going to the mall in Newark less likely to run into any fugitives there." I said. I drove us to the bonds office and we went in. I handed Connie the body receipt and she filled out 2 separate checks. She handed one to me and the other to Steph.

"So are you all ready for Saturday?" Connie asked.

"Yep, all we have to worry about is getting to the church" Stephanie told her.

"Nervous?" Connie asked.

"Not terrifyingly" Steph said.

"What about you Lula?" Connie asked looking at me waiting for my answer.

"No, I'm excited. I cant wait to marry Tank" I told her smiling.

"I can't believe you two are getting married" Connie said and I saw tears building up in her eyes "and I so cant believe you two got Ranger and Tank to agree to settle down."

"Sometimes I cant believe it either" Steph said. "I'm just so happy."

"Me to" I said smiling "I'm marrying a great man. He may drive me nut's sometimes and makes me want to strangle his ass, but I love him."

"Talk about driving you nuts I cant even leave Rangeman without at least a hundred trackers on me" Steph said. "It drives me nut's."

"I feel ya girl but you're a walking, talking trouble magnet. We need the trackers to find your ass if someone takes you." I said. "Besides we loaded you with so many trackers you can never runaway again with out us being able to find you."

"I don't plan on running away ever again. Well at least not any time soon." Steph said shrugging her shoulders. I wondered if she realized she had her hand protectively on her stomach. I smiled my white girl was going to be a mom and I was going to be one kick ass aunt.

"White girl, me and you will have to go shopping for baby stuff." I said. "I know its way to early to know if it's a boy or a girl, but we can get furniture ordered and diapers and toys. We are going to have so much fun." I said getting all excited. "I cant wait for the little bombshell to come. Oh its so exciting. I'm going to be the worlds greatest aunt you just wait and see I'll aunt you ass off yall will be shocked." I saw them both roll their eyes and I just smiled. I was excited I couldn't help it.

**Stephanie's POV**

We left the office 20 minutes later and went back to Rangeman. I parted ways with Lula and went up to seven to take a nap I was so warn out. Ranger had called and said he had some unfinished business to take care of and he would be home by dinner time. I didn't ask what the business was but I had a feeling it had to do with Morelli. I hopped he didn't get himself in trouble. I would be seriously pissed if he got himself arrested. I knew I wouldn't bail him out and I wouldn't let any of the other guys bail him out either. That would be his punishment. Having to sit in jail all night.

I fell asleep and had a nightmare about Ranger sitting in jail and getting the crap beaten out of him by the other prisoners. I shot awake when someone touched me.

"Bad dream Babe?" R anger asked.

"Yeah for you anyways" I said and he raised one of his eyebrows in question. "I had a dream that you were in jail getting the crap beaten out of you."

"Well I'm not in jail I'm right here and there's no way in hell I'd ever get the crap beaten out of me. don't believe me just ask Lula she'll tell you Batman don't get his ass kicked by anyone." he said kissing my forehead. I laughed.

"pretty sure of you're self aren't ya," I said smiling at him.

"Damn sure" He said.

"Lets just hope you're right I don't want a broken Batman when Saturday comes." I said running my hand up his arm.

"No broken Batman, Babe I promise, now ready to eat?" He asked.

"Absolutely" I said and got out of bed. I walked with him to the kitchen and we sat at the table. We ate talking about Saturday and about the baby. Tomorrow I was going with Lula and we were going to the Newark mall to do some shopping. I told Ranger and he insisted that I chose one of the guys and drag them with us. I chose Hector cause if anything was off he'd know fast and could get us out of there fast. I called him my self and he was happy to escort us. So that was all set up.

**Ranger's POV **

I had taken care of the Morelli situation he knew what would happen if he continued to bother Steph. Steph was never going back to him, she didn't want to and I wouldn't let her go without a fight. I didn't want to lose her ever I loved her. I wasn't going to let him continue bothering her stressing her out. She was 3 months along now and I knew stress wasn't good for her or our baby. I did everything I could to keep her stress down. It's why I didn't press her to take more than one man with her and she made a good choice. Besides I have many trackers on her I could find her.

I watched her sleep she had gone to bed early tonight claiming she would need all the sleep she could get for her shopping trip with Lula tomorrow. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept. I place a hand on her stomach and sighed. I had never thought in a million years that I would be marrying and having a baby with Stephanie. I was always so sure she'd end up with that jerk Morelli. It was unbelievable sometimes that she was mine. I was hers to whatever she wanted all she had to do is ask.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts lour me into sleep. Tomorrow I had a busy day as well me and Tank were finishing the surprises we had for Stephanie and Lula. I smiled as I thought about how close Saturday was. Finally I was marrying the woman I loved. I went into thoughts of Lula and how she had been a great friend to me ever since our teaming up to bring Stephanie home. She still drives me nut's on a daily bases but I can't imagine life without her. It wouldn't be the same. I fell into a deep dreamless sleep tomorrow we would finish the surprise then Friday we would show the surprise to the Girls.

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed please let me know what you think about this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Real life has been kicking my butt this week I am so sick of going to doctors but I have to go back again this Friday. Ugh! Well hope you like this chapter please let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all JE!**

**Lula's POV**

I have no clue where Batman and my Tankie were taking us tonight, Tank wouldn't tell me nothing, Batman either they just said it was a surprise. Don't they know they was going to kill me with the anticipation and you think I'm bad waiting for surprises then you never met my white girl. I'd bet my whole life savings that she was going nut's just about now. I bet she was up in her apartment trying to figure out what Batman had planned for her. Maybe I should take her to get a donut that might help her out and it would help me out as well. Sugar was a great way to calm nerves.

I had just grabbed my keys when there was a nock on my door. I went and opened it and there was my white girl all bouncing around like she had to pee or something.

"The suspense is killing me, I hate surprises mostly because you have to wait for them" she said and brushed past me. "He want's to surprise me well I got a surprise for him to."

"Oh yeah white girl? What's your surprise?" I asked curious. I couldn't help myself I am a woman. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "3!" I said in total shock. "You're sure?"

"I saw that for a fact," she said "So do you think he will be surprised?" Steph asked flopping down on the couch.

"Girl I think you might want an ambulance there when you hit him with that news, incase he faints," I said and then smiled at the thought of Batman being taken away in the back of an ambulance for fainting.

"Oh come on I don't think he will faint" She said looking at me like I was crazy for thinking such a thing. "Fainting is my thing not his." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was true Steph fainted every now and then but Batman well he was Batman and Batman don't faint, but that could change.

"I need a donut," I told her dangling my keys in front of her face. "All this crap about surprises is making my nerves go hectic."

"Me to I could use a good Boston cream right now, or five." Steph got up and headed for the door and I followed her out.

"Yeah a donut and a session of listening to Eminem will help our fried nerves," I said as we entered the elevator.

**Stephanie's POV**

We bout a dozen donuts and started in on them. "Why dose it have to be a surprise?" I asked Lula biting into the Boston cream. Yummy! "I mean he knows I am no good with surprises not to mention every surprise I have ever gotten before where usually dead bodies in my apartment. So yeah surprises are not on the top of my favorite list."

"I know, I guess they didn't think about all the bad memories that come with surprises for us" Lula said as we both reached for another donut.

"I'm going to go crazy pretty damn soon trying to guess what this damn surprise is," I said a donut in one hand while the other hand rubbed circles on my belly. I found myself doing that a lot lately.

"You need to not be stressing out so much it isn't good for the babes you got in there" Lula said "here have another donut and let it's sugary goodness work it's magic." I found another Boston cream shoved into the hand that had been rubbing my belly. Third's a charm right? I only hope Ranger felt the same way.

We finished most of the donuts and then went back to Rangman to try to relax. We decided that a nice long soak in the tub would be great so I left Lula on 4 and went on up to 7. I ran the water as I grabbed sweats to lounge in after the bath until it was time to get ready for the guys to take us to the surprise.

I lowered myself into the water carefully and sank back. It felt so good. Just what I needed. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the warm water. The surprise was the furthest thing from my mind. Instead I thought about what the doctor had said and shown me.

Three babies. Triplets. I thought he was joking with me until he showed me. My next thought was, could I survive. Of course I could survive the real question was could Ranger? How was he going to take this news. I just couldn't picture Batman fainting but Lula obviously could and found it funny.

When the water was cool I unclogged the tub and climbed out. After drying off I slipped into the sweats and went to lay down. I only meant to close my eyes for a sec but I ended up falling asleep. I was wakened by Ranger shaking my shoulder.

"Babe it's time to get ready to go," he said and kissed me.

"Ok," I said getting up and going into the closet I pulled the sweats off and replaced them with the clothing I had picked out this morning. After getting dress I went into the bathroom attempted to tame my hair and then applied mild make up. I was ready to go after that and went back out to where Ranger was waiting all dressed up and ready to go. He always looked so damn hot. He smiled as if he knew what I was thinking then took my hand and we left the apartment for only god, Tank and Ranger knew where.

Tank and Lula were in the garage waiting for us. Tank was looking very handsome in his dress slacks and dress shirt. Lula was wearing a flaming red dress that looked like it was just wow. She had 4 inch black stilettos on her feet and silver hoops in her ears. Only Lula could pull this out fit off.

Ranger helped me into the passenger seat of the big black SUV, while Tank helped Lula into her seat in the back before going to his side and climbing in. Ranger pulled out of the parking garage aand headed off.

A while later we were in Point Pleasant. It was one of my favorite places. Ranger pulled into a parking lot and turned to me.

"We are blind folding you know, its part of the surprise" Ranger said pulling out a black blindfold.

"The hell you are" Lula said getting all huffy.

"Come on Baby be a good sport" Tank said placing the blindfold on Lula as Ranger did the same to me.

"I don't like this not seeing shit" Lula said she wasn't happy I could tell by the tone in her voice.

"Calm down Lula," I said trying to sooth her "everything will be ok." She didn't stop but took it down to a mumbling level. I focused on my breathing and put my faith and trust into Rangers hands. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

My phone rang just then and I pulled it out of my pocket but before I could answer it Ranger snatched it away.

"No phones," he said and the I heard his breathing change.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's Joe calling," He said he wasn't happy either he flipped the phone opened and gave a very rudely asked Joe what the hell he wanted. Then Ranger told him if he ever called again he would make it to where Joe would never be able to call anyone again and then he told him he could take his badge and shove it up his ass. That didn't seem very Ranger like to me, but hay he was sick of having to tell Joe to leave me alone. Hell, I was sick of telling Joe to leave me alone. I was taken and this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Carlos Manoso. God I was so nervous. I heard my phone go crashing to the floor boards.

"Hey destroy your own property buddy," I said getting annoyed.

"I'll buy you a new phone," he said taking my hand.

We turned somewhere and came to a stop. Ranger and Tank got out and came to our doors and help us out. They walked us a ways and then stopped.

"Ok, we are going to remove the blindfolds now" Ranger said and with that I could see and so could Lula.

"Holly shit, that's a huge house. Right on the beach too" Lula said staring up at the tall white house. It was very pretty with its blue shutters and the flower beds alongside of the porch.

"Tank and I split the cost and bought the place. We fixed it up. This is our surprise for you guy's." Ranger said.

"It's beautiful," I said in shock still.

"Yeah, it really is." Lula said smiling. "Lets go in I want to see the inside."

Tank lead us into the house and they gave us the tour. They had worked hard on the place the furniture went perfect. Ranger swore they had done this all on their own with no outside help or opinions. The kitchen was amazing. It was huge and had all new shiny equipment that I was tempted to learn how to use. After we finished down stairs we went up there were 2 long hallways each one had four doors.

"This is our hallway to the Left," Ranger said "there is the master bedroom and bathroom. Then the nursery next to it, an office and then there is another bedroom." He led me to each and let me explore. He had done an amazing job. The furniture was all beautiful. The desk was big and the chair looked comfy. The curtains were a soft blue color it brightened the room up. Next we went to the guest bedroom I guess was what we were calling it. It was plain but still very nice. Next came the master bedroom. The closet was even bigger than the one on seven if that was even possible. The bed was big and looked comfy, the bedding was a darker blue than the curtains but it still looked nice. I traveled into the bathroom and fell in love. The shower was huge as was the tub. I couldn't wait to test those out.

"This is just amazing Ranger," I said in awe.

"Glade you like it Babe."

"I love it," I said and hugged him. He bent and brushed my lips with his.

"Ready to see the nursery?" He asked taking my hand and pulled me out of the Bathroom. I soon found myself in another room filled with Baby furniture. A crib was on one side of the room there was a changing station, a dresser, lots of shelves, a swing and toys.

"This is nice but we're going to have to add a few things," I said chewing my bottom lip.

"Like what Babe?" He asked.

"Like 2 more cribs," I said.

"Funny Babe."

"I'm serious Batman. We are having triplets, surprise," I said and gave him a smile. His eyes went wide and then Batman did the one thing I thought I would never see him do. He fainted.

"Told you white girl" Lula said from the doorway where Tank and her were standing.

"You're having Triplets?" Tank asked smiling.

"Yep," I said smiling back at him. "What should we do about him?"

"He'll wake up soon" Tank said. I went to explore Lula and Tanks rooms while we waited for Ranger to come around. I liked there rooms they were so Lula. Loud and bright. Tank hit a homerun. Tomorrow we would all be hitting homeruns that was if Batman ever woke up.

**Hope you liked this chapter please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and those who have left reviews! I really hope you like this chapter let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just borrowing not making any money. JE owns everything.**

**Stephanie's POV**

Today was my wedding day. Today I would be going from Stephanie Plum to Stephanie Manoso. I was both excited and nervous. Mostly excited though. Yesterday I had surprised Ranger with the news that we were having triplets and he fainted. I couldn't help but laugh now when I remembered his face masked with shock and then him hitting the floor. He had came around after a few minutes and came looking for me. I was in Lula and Tanks room admiring it. Tank sure did a great job decorating their rooms. Each room reflected both Lula and him.

Ranger asked what had happened and when I told him he fainted he didn't believe me but then Tank, who had taped the whole thing showed Ranger and even Ranger was surprised that he fainted. It would be a good story to tell our children when they were old enough to understand.

Lula and I were in a room in the church finishing getting dressed. Lula was bouncing with excitement. She couldn't wait to be married to tank. I still couldn't believe that I was really marrying Ranger and having his babies it was like a dream. If it was I never wanted to wake up. I was pretty sure this was real life though but just to make sure maybe I should pinch my self.

"Ow," I said and Lula looked at me.

"White girl did you just pinch yourself?" Lula asked.

"I just wanted to make sure I'm not dreaming," I said shrugging.

"I know, I cant believe it. We are getting married. We landed two of the best men in the world. We are so lucky," Lula said.

"We sure are," I said smiling placing a hand on my belly. "I got a very good, kind loving man and I'm having his babies I couldn't ask for more. Well except maybe for a donut but other than that there isn't anything else in the world I want." The smile brightened on my face as I pictured me and Ranger holding 3 little babies. Valerie zipped my dress up in the back and then we both worked on Lula's dress I held it together and Val zipped it up.

"You know," Val said. "I'm glad you're marrying Ranger. He's great eye candy and he has a lot of hot men working for him."

"You better watch out Valerie, you're suppose to be marrying Albert here soon where is Albert?" I asked which caused Val to sigh. Ugh oh that didn't sound like a happy sigh.

"Albert has decided that father hood is to much and he's ran off." She said.

"Say what?" Lula said hands on her hips. "That ugly clown ass white boy ran off leaving you to take care of 3 children, one who he is responsible for?"

"Yep," Val said "but I'm fine with it its mother who's knocking the whisky back over it."

"I feel like having a clown sandwich," Lula said her thinking pose on her face. "I'm thinking we might just have to send some of the guys to whack him."

I was shocked I couldn't believe Albert had ran off. Once the shock wore off anger took its place and then the realization that maybe Valerie wasn't the perfect child any more and we were more alike than I had thought.

"Thanks for the offer Lula, but I say good riddance," Val said "I kind of had my eye on one of Rangers men for a while now but I'm sure I have zero chance with him plus if I brought him home to mother she'd probably shoot herself with Grandmas gun."

"Who?" I asked curious cause this had to be good for her to picture our mother killing herself.

"Cal," she said and smiled all dreamy like.

Ugh hugh made since now. I could see why my mom wouldn't approve. You see my mother was all about appearances and tattoos on foreheads was not in her dress code books but if Val could look past the tattoo to the man inside I say go for it. We couldn't always make everyone happy and in my book you make yourself happy before you try and make anyone else happy.

"I say go for it girl," Lula said "the worst that could happen is he says no and forget about your mom, your happiness comes first."

"Damn straight," I said "If mom cant deal then that's her problem its your life and you only live once."

"Maybe I will," Valerie said and smiled "I think he's just so big and sexy I cant help but fantasize. I'm so sick of being perfect and I realize I am not." She sighed. "No ones perfect and I think mom needs to snap back to reality."

"Maybe you should break free from the mold, spread your wings, fly a little. Just don't jump off the rooftop, ok?" I said.

That earned me a chuckle. A few minutes later we were ushered into position. It's tradition that your father walks you down the isle but Lula's fathers been dead years now so my father was walking us both down the isle. Lula was on his right and I was on his left. We walked down the isle and he kissed both of us as we stepped up next to our men. The priest preformed the ceremony and we exchanged vows and what seemed like an eternity later at least to me cause you know how jumpy I am, we were pronounced man and wife and Ranger kissed me and Tank kissed Lula.

We all walked down the isle together and out the doors to head to the Reception which was being held at the park not far from here.

There was a stage for the band and the stereo and even a concrete floor to dance on. People piled around us to congratulate us and wish us well. I was glowing with my happiness. Everything was so perfect and then Morelli ruined everything by showing his ugly face and removing my smile.

**Ranger's POV **

Everything was great. I was so happy. I had just married the woman I love and mother of my babies. Nothing could be better than this. But it could be worse so I found out the minute Steph's hand tightened around mine and I looked over to find her smile gone. I looked around and spotted Morelli heading over to us. I instinctively moved in front of Steph.

"You were not invited Morelli, leave now or I'll physically remove you," I said.

"Hey cupcake why don't you stop cowering behind super Ranger here and face me," Morelli said.

"Leave Joe, your not welcomed here," Steph said stepping around me.

"Getting a little fat there cupcake," Morelli said and instantly pissed My Babe off.

"I am not fat, I am Pregnant you stupid idiot. I said leave so turn your dumb ass around and march it back to wherever you came from or I'll let my husband physically remove you permanently," Steph said and I smiled I loved it when she got mad she was so cute I turned my attention back to Morelli.

"You heard her, march," I said.

He mad a fist to punch me would be my guess but he never got the chance because just then the unthinkable, at least for me and Steph, happened.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, you stop right there young man" Steph's mother said coming over. "I will not have you creating drama at my daughters reception not in front of all my friends and your mothers" she went on raging. "You young man take you're butt and march it home before I call you're mother." Joe seemed to pale at the thought of having his mother called on him and I smiled enjoying Morelli's discomfort. He turned and stormed back to his car and tore out of the parking lot.

Things went smoothly after that and everyone seemed to be enjoying them selves. Even my guy's. I saw that Ram and Lester had been pulled onto the dance floor by my new nieces Angie and Mary Alice. Mooner was talking with grandma Mazur and Sally Sweet and Valerie herself was dancing with Cal and they were laughing. That sure was interesting maybe Cal was going to be next. I smiled at the thought of Steph's moms reaction if her daughter came home and announced she was marrying a guy with a tattoo of a flaming skull on his forehead. I think Steph may have been thinking about the same thing cause there was a smile on her face as she watcher her sister a Cal.

"He's good enough for her," Steph said. "He's a good man."

"Yep," I said smiling when she huffed and rolled her eyes. She mumbled something like you and your damn one word sentences. God I love this woman.

**I hope you liked this chapter let me know please review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed your reviews are much appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who have reviewed previous chapter I appreciate it so very much! I love hearing everyone's thoughts. Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**I own nothing it is all JE, except for the babies. **

**Ranger's POV**

We were there at Steph's parents house for dinner the night Val Brought Cal for dinner. Val and Cal had been seeing each other for the past 5 months and 3 weeks . She had waited to introduce him to them because, well she was worried about her mom's reaction. Can't say that I blame her. Rumor has it though that they had 80 dinner dates sat up with her parents, and they never made it out the door for any of them.

They had walked in and rendered Mrs. Plum speechless when Val announced that, Cal was the man she had been seeing. The announcement didn't end there, Val announced that they were engaged, and would be married soon. Mrs. Plum fainted at that, I have to say she was good at doing that. She did it very gracefully to. Stephanie was happy about the announcement she pulled Cal down, and kissed his cheek, then motioned for Val to bend down to receive hers. Stephanie didn't get up if she didn't have to these days due to her very large belly.

Her mom had come around and started in on her oldest daughter, and then turned on Stephanie yelling at her how it was her fault for bringing her thugs into their lives. I was pissed and even more so when I saw the tears fall down my Babe's cheeks, she cried so easily these days. I snapped. I told Mrs. Plum if she ever yelled at my wife again I was going to ship her off to a third world country, particularly a very hot one. Grandma asked if I could just do it anyways, cause she was sick of having to listen to her daughters bitching and moaning. She even offered me her gun. Mrs. Plum was not happy, but Mr. plum stopped her with a burg worthy glare when she went to say something.

I had tried to calm Stephanie down, she was crying hysterically. Even Cal tried to calm her down. He rubbed her back as I stroked her hair. We were both mumbling soothing words. Val was pissed. Mrs. Plum wasn't finished of course, the woman just didn't know when to shut up. She announced that both her daughters were ignorant morons. We were all shocked when Val slapped her mother across her face. Val then told her mom that her and Steph were not ignorant morons, but that she, Mrs. Plum, their mother, was acting like a stuck up bitch. That caused Grandma Mazur to burst out laughing. Val told her mother if she couldn't accept Cal then they would be leaving, and they wouldn't ever return. Angie and Mary Alice were giggling as they watched.

Mrs. Plum mumbled and grumbled and then we all sat down, and enjoyed dinner. Grandma Mazur teased her daughter relentlessly, and I made a note to get Grandma something very nice for Christmas. Maybe a diamond necklace, or maybe a brand new top of the line hand gun. We made it through dinner, and when we all got up to leave after dessert Stephanie's water broke.

We all scrambled around, Val went and got the car started, and Cal and I helped Stephanie to the car. I got in back with her, Cal road shot gun, and Val got us to the hospital with in minutes. Valerie had missed her calling in life. I was sure that God had meant for her to be a racecar driver.

We were scheduled for a C-section this Monday but that wasn't happening, the babies were ready to come out into the world. So the doctor monitored her and then it was time for the C-section. I was nervous, but I had nothing to worry about. Everything went fine except for when we were waiting to go in for the c-section and Steph had contractions, where she told me that this was my fault, and how she was going to pay me back. I was sure she wasn't serious, or at least I hoped she wasn't.

We became the proud parents of 2 little boys and a girl, and they were perfect. Stephanie and I agreed on names last week. Finally after a lot of arguments, and crying on Stephanie's part. Our daughters name was, Alicia Marie. Our boys names where, Xavier Ricardo and Nicolas Carlos. I fell in love with my children the minute I saw them. I knew I would though I never doubted that, and if that made me look weak in my men's eyes, well, then I guess I would be spending a lot of time in the gym proving them wrong.

Currently, I am sitting next to Steph on the bed. She was holding Xavier, I had Nicolas, and Cal was holding Alicia. Val and him were making over her. I heard Cal talking Baby talk, and I had to chuckle. Steph's parent's and Grandma Mazur came in just then. Mrs. Plum paled when she saw, Cal, who was huge and scary looking, holding my tiny daughter in his arms talking baby talk to her.

The woman could just get over her problems or she could leave. Mr. Plum and grandma came to the bed. Mr. plum kissed his daughter, and I was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from grandma. I was lucky that's all I got from her knowing grandma, and her roaming hands.

"You did good," She said patting my leg. "They are beautiful. I cant wait to teach them how to drive there grandma Helen nuts." That made me laugh and I offered Nicolas to her. She took him and smiled. "Aren't you a pip. You look just like your daddy," she said. Mr. Plum was holding Xavier, and believe it or not, Helen had huddled up on Cal's other side and was smiling down at the little baby. Cal smiled up at Mrs. Plum and offered the baby over. She smiled back, and took Alicia from him.

"Babies are a good way to distract a woman from war, but I don't think Helen will ever except, Cal, fully," Mr. Plum said. "He is scary looking, but if he works for you then I trust him." I smiled at my father in law.

"Cal's a good man, he will take care of your daughter, and granddaughters," I said.

"I have no doubt," Mr. Plum said.

"Cal's got a good heart, Daddy. He's good for Val, he'll love her well, and treat her kids as his own," Stephanie said as grandma placed Nicolas in her arms.

"Your judgments good enough for me Pumpkin," Mr. Plum said. "Bout dang time I got some grandsons. I had nightmares you would have all girls. Not that I wouldn't love them it's just nice to have some more boys to even out the playing field in the family." We all chuckled at that.

"Your making me nervous bouncing her like that, don't drop her." I heard Cal say, and looked over to see him following Mrs. Plum around. He looked worried as Mrs. Plum was gently bouncing the baby up and down.

"Young man calm down, I mothered 2 children and held more babies in my lifetime than you have tattoo's. I promise I wont drop her." Mrs. Plum said rolling her eyes, but I saw a slight smile playing on her lips. Maybe, just maybe she could learn to tolerate Cal.

"I don't like the bouncing either," Steph said looking worried.

"See Steph don't like it either, maybe you should give me back the baby" Cal said. I chuckled as, Mrs. Plum sighed, rolled her eyes, and mumble about how her family was turning into a circus. She finally reluctantly handed the baby to Cal, and came and took Nicolas from Steph who protested.

"Hey that's my baby I want to hold him."

"Oh hush you'll have plenty of time to hold him." Mrs. Plum said. She smiled down at the baby, and talked baby talk. I smiled at Steph, and leaned over giving her a kiss.

"Love you Babe," I said stroking her cheek.

"Love you to Carlos," she said.

**Steph's POV**

We had been home for a week now. Ranger and I worked as a team. He was the best husband anyone could ever even hope for. I wont lie having 3 babies at once is hard, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Plus we had so many people to help.

We had all the guys to help, Lula now that her and Tank were married, she was Living with him on 4. She was up here with me all the time during the day. Cal and Woody took over our skip's at the bonds office. I told Lula she should go with them. She just shook her head, and said 'No way whit girl, I'm on maternity leave.' It was fine with me I liked having her here to help. She was just amazing, and the only woman I knew, who would put up with all my crap, and still be just as happy with me afterwards as she was before. I had Mary Lou, who I had been best friends with for forever, but that was different. Lula and I have gone through so much crap together. She had punched a cop for me. With all we have been through together it only strengthen our friendship.

"She smiled at me, see I'm her favorite" Lula said smiling down at Alicia as they came into the Living room where I was holding Nicolas and Tank had Xavier. "Look at you're Blue eyes. So beautiful."

I smiled at the sight of Lula and Alicia. Lula had bought them Matching Outfits. When she got older I just hope her tastes in fashion where different from her Aunt Lula's. I don't think Ranger would like seeing his daughter in some of the outfits Lula wore. Today it was Purple spandex pants and a white tight t-shirt that said 'Worlds Hottest Aunt!' I looked closer at Alicia and saw that her Shirt said. 'Think I'm Cute You Should See My Aunt!' I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I cant wait till they get big enough so I can teach them everything I know" Tank said as he smiled down at Xavier. He rubbed Xavier's Belly.

"I don't want you teaching him everything you know" I said watching him kiss Xavier's forehead. "I plan on them growing real slow, and then when they hit 14 or so I'm locking them in the closet till their 30." That earned me laughs from both Lula and Tank.

"Cant keep them Babies for Long Bomber, all Babies grow up, and they do it fast." Tank said, and I think I saw a little sadness. Big tuff badass that he was loved babies. That's why he spent almost all his free time up here now that the babies were home. I wasn't complaining though, I liked having other's around. Well, most the time anyways. They were my family just as much as Ranger, and our children were, and they always would be.

Valerie, Cal, and my nieces were coming over later today. I was so happy for Val, she deserved a good man. Plus, Cal knew I'd kick his ass if he hurt my sister. Ok, ok, so I'd have Ranger do it. Hey, it's the thought that counts. My life was just as I wanted it, and nothing could change it, unless Morelli found away to destroy it, but I haven't even seen Joe since the wedding accident. Doesn't mean I wasn't going to watch my back.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me a review I like hearing everyone's thoughts! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it! I am thinking Mama Tank needs to come back for another visit to see the babies. Also thinking maybe the Babies should meet Sally Sweet as well. What do you all think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks to all who have reviewed. I appreciate hearing your thoughts! I hope you guys like this chapter let me know!**

**Disclaimer: all characters you recognize are all JE. **

**Lula's POV**

We were back in the saddle. Stephanie had started working out a month after she had the triplets. My cute little monkeys, I loved all 3 of them they were just so cute! Now 4 months after they were born, me and my White girl, were back on the job. We had gone after our first skip in forever this morning, and we got his punk ass to. Now we were taking the babies over to meet Mooner and Dougie. I just hopped they behaved them selves. Mooner and Dougie that is. Mooner would probably want to do his aura shit. Though I suppose it could tell us what we were up against in the future. We pulled up and Mooner and Dougie came out. Steph unbuckled Alicia and picked her up.

"Let me start with the little dudett," Mooner said taking Alicia from Steph. I unbuckled Nicolas, and Steph unbuckled Xavier. "Dude this is like awesome. She's going to be just like Ranger. Calm and cool. Dudett, I cant believe you're a mom, that's like, so awesome." He handed Alicia over to Dougie and reached over and took Nicolas from me.

He studied the baby for a minute and a smile crept up on his face. "I feel a since of a free spirit from this little guy. He's defiantly going to take after you, dudett. This is just beautiful." Mooner said "I definitely got a new buddy to watch star wars with." I was thinking monitored visits. I love Mooner, I do, but white boy is crazy, and a little spacey. He handed Nicolas back, and took Xavier in his arms.

"Hey there little dude, I'm the moon man. Wow dude, like you are very interesting," Mooner said.

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I have a feeling this one is going to be very intelligent. He has a exciting aura. It's a sense of smarts, peace, joy, strength and power. This is just, wow." Mooner said. "You did very good, dudett."

"Well, I had some help," Steph said.

"Man," Dougie said. "She puked on me." I laughed I couldn't help it the boy looked so shocked.

Stephanie handed Dougie a wipe and took Alicia from him so he could wipe up the puke. Stephanie cleaned up Alicia's face and then kissed the sweet little girl. You didn't have to ask Steph if she loved her children, it was written all over her face. Watching my white girl with her babies made me want some of my own.

We went inside and sat down to watch a few episodes of I Love Lucy. We were off to Sally's after we left here, then we were going to the bonds office to see Connie, and then Mama Tank was coming over later on this evening for a visit. Stephanie was excited she couldn't wait to hear what Mama Tank had been up to since the last time we saw her. I have to admit I was excited to.

Once Lucy went off and Walker Texas Ranger came on we got up and left. Mooner carried Xavier out, Dougie had Nicolas and I had Alicia. Stephanie took Xavier from Mooner after he gave the baby a tickle on his belly, and strapped him in. Mooner repeated the process with Nicolas, and Alicia.

"Bring them back soon Dudett, we got to do a lot of bonding." Mooner said.

Dougie kissed Alicia good by. "You can puke on me any time Little Dudett," he said. "Come back soon."

Once the babies were buckled we got in and headed off to Sally'. I haven't seen the boy since the day that smell shrimpy as white guy blew Steph's car up.

**Stephanie's POV**

We pulled up to Sally's house and I remembered back to the first time we had meet him. He was wired and hairy but as I got to know him I liked him, and he had saved me from that gang. My whole life was wired so he fit right into it. I had seen Sally a few times after my Wedding, but not since the babies were born. Now here we were. He came out then and was smiling. I handed him Xavier and got Nicolas out while Lula got Alicia out.

"Man their beautiful Steph, just F…fudging Beautiful," Sally said catching his almost slip up quickly.

"Damn, I was looking forward to snapping you're rubber band's. Oh well your bound to slip up while we're here," Lula said.

"Hey, there are little ears present man, watch you're vocabulary choices," Sally said scolding Lula for saying Damn.

"They hear much worse at Rangeman," Lula said hands on hips.

"I'll be getting them all rubber bands for Christmas," Sally said.

"I don't think you can retrain their vocabulary with a rubber band," I said shaking my head sadly.

"You don't want their first word to be the F bomb," Sally said. "You're going to have to get them to watch the language around the munchkins."

"All this baby stuff makes me want a baby so bad," Lula said. She looked sad and I knew it was because of the fact that she couldn't carry a child herself. Connie told me that she was thinking about offering to be their surrogate mother. I was shocked, but I thought it was a good idea. Connie planned on bringing the subject up to Lula when we go visit her and show off the babies.

We played with the babies for about an hour at Sally's, Lula especially enjoyed snapping the rubber bands on Sally's wrist's when he did slip out a curse. That earned her glares. Then we got up to go, Connie was up next, oh yeah and I guess Vinnie to if he was in the office I just hope he had his pants zipped.

"I'm going to have to teach them how to rock. They can be the next big band in Rock - N - Roll. They can be the Triplet Gang or something, I don't Fudging know. We got plenty of time to think of a name though," Sally said, as he carried Alicia out to the car.

Lula and I waved as we pulled off heading to the bonds office.

This time we took the car seats out of the car and carried them in. I looked down at my little Munchkins and my heart swam with the love I felt. Thee only feeling towards them that seemed to be stronger than my love for them was the protectiveness. I would die before I let anything happen to my babies.

I walked in and came face to face with Joyce Bitchheart, oh my bad, I mean Barnhardt. Her smile made me want to put a bullet through her forehead, but I controlled that emotion besides my hands were full.

"Hello Stephanie," she said.

"Fuck off Joyce," I said, hey I said I wasn't going to shoot her I never said I was going to be nice.

"I just wanted to thank you for tossing away Morelli. I really enjoy warming his sheet's," Joyce said.

"I really couldn't care who's sheet's your warming. I'm happily married to a man with more to offer than you'll ever get a taste of," I said. "Besides, you're not the only one keeping Joe's sheets warm. I heard him and Terri are seeing each other, I'd be careful if I was you. It's not good to fool around with someone who's claimed by somebody with mob ties."

"You lie," Joyce said.

"Heard it from Grandma Bell herself last week when I went to dinner at my parents," I said.

"That old bat don't even know what day it is," Joyce said rolling her eyes.

"I would not let her hear you talking about her like that, she'll give you the eye and all you're hair will fall out or you'll get chubby or something," I said smiling. I walked around her and she stormed off.

"Look at these Angel's," Connie said. "They are just so Beautiful. They look exactly like Ranger. Except they have you're eyes Steph."

"They are," Lula said "I want a baby so bad."

"Lula, I was thinking. How would you and Tank feel about me being you're surrogate?" Connie asked.

"Really?" Lula asked.

"Yeah." Connie said picking up Xavier from his car seat.

"I'll talk to Tank about it tonight after Mama Tank go's to bed." Lula said. "Don't want to get her all excited."

"I bet he say's yes," I said. Rocking Alicia in my arm's.

"Their they are, my future Bounty hunters," Vinnie said coming out of his office.

"That wont be for many years to come if ever. My children are going to be whatever they want to be. Well except strippers or anything that fall's under that category," I said.

"Of course they will be Bounty hunters," Vinnie said. I rolled my eyes. Well at least I wouldn't have to worry about this anytime soon they were just babies and couldn't even walk yet.

The babies were going to be busy. They were going to be Star wars fans, rock stars, fashion divas, bounty hunters and good looking. Boy they better start getting all the sleep they can now.

"I hope the right guy comes into my life, I would love to be married and have a kid or two," Connie said smiling down at Xavier, who she was holding. Vinnie was holding Nicolas.

"I never felt the want for children, but maybe it wouldn't have been so bad." Vinnie said.

"You and Ranger are going to have your hands full when they get old enough to date. The girls will be swarming Nicolas and Xavier and Ranger and the guy's will have to beat the boys off with a stick." Connie said. "Better get all the sleep you can now, cause you wont be then."

"I don't want to think about it," I said. "They are only 4 months old and I don't want to think about them growing up."

"Me either," Lula said. "They so cute when they are babies."

An hour later we were on our way home. I needed a nap. Rock stars and Star wars, I could handle. Sex crazed teenagers I was leaving that one all for Ranger to deal with. He could handle it, he was the big bad ass bounty hunter after all. Besides there were plenty of people to help him out if he needed it. Bobby, Tank, Lester, Ram, Hal, and our now brother in law Cal to just name a few. We would survive, we always do. Now, time for a nap and then dinner with Mama Tank.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I like hearing from you guys. I'm sorry it takes so long between chapters, but I got a 14 year old brother who likes to hog the laptop and our computer is broke. **

**Disclaimer: they all belong to JE except for Mama Tank and the Babies. **

**Stephanie's POV**

Mama Tank had fallen in love with the babies the minute she sat eyes on them. She came back to visit often now so that she didn't miss a whole lot. She liked playing with the babies, and would soon have 4 more babies to love. Tank and Lula's baby, Valerie and Cal's Baby, and I was pregnant again with twins this time. She told us all about the latest adventures she had gone through. Like the bank robbery she stopped in Georgia, and getting into a gun fight with a gang in New York. I have to tell you I was a little worried, and wished she would settle down so I wouldn't have to worry. I know Tank worried to. Mama Tank and my Grandma had gone out 2 nights ago, and got drunk at the local bar. They hit on guys much, much younger than them, and I heard Grandma Mazur cleared the place when she started pinching butts. They got themselves kicked out, and told not to come back till they learned how to behave themselves. Ranger and Tank had to go pick them up. My husband came home, and looked a little pale. I didn't ask what happen, and he didn't offer any details.

We had all been waiting for this day. Not necessarily cause we were un-patient, and couldn't wait to meet Tank and Lula's baby boy, but more because Connie wasn't an easy pregnant person. She had drove each, and everyone of us nut's, but in the end we knew it would be worth it. Now sitting in the waiting room of the hospital I was looking around at my family, and remembering the last time we all were here together, and that had been a year and half ago when I had the triplets.

Ranger sat down next to me and took my hand. I looked over at him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"I want us to have another baby," he said.

"What? Are you nuts?" I asked. I decided I wanted to have a little fun with him. Yank his chain a little bit. I had yet to tell Ranger our happy news. "We have 3 children already, anymore, and were going to have to buy an island to keep them on."

"Babe," he said. I took this one to mean that I was being ridiculous about this.

"Don't you babe me, Ricardo Carlos Manoso," I said.

"Please," he said, and gave me those sweet pleading puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, write up a report on why we should have another baby, and have it on my desk by 8 am tomorrow morning," I said. "I'll review it, and let you know." I looked away, and smiled I was having a lot of fun.

"I can tell you a million reasons why I think we should have another baby, but the important one is because I love you, and I want another baby," he said. "Besides Dr. Carson called Monday, and congratulated me. I know you pregnant Babe. Twins."

Damn, I thought I had one over on him. What else is new, you couldn't hide anything from Batman, he knew everything.

"I still want that report," I said just before he kissed me.

"Babe," he said smiling after breaking the kiss. Just then Tank came out and announce that our new family member, Jeremiah Stephen, had arrived. He was 8 Lbs. 9 ounces and 21 inches long.

We all made our way back to the room. He was a beautiful baby absolutely perfect.

"He's perfect," I said whipping a tear away.

"Here, white girl," Lula said handing me little Jeremiah.

"Absolutely perfect," I said.

"I'm so glad you guys had a boy," Ranger said. "One Lula is all I can take," he teased.

"You know what Batman, I'd hat to make my white girl a single mother, but I know one of the guys would jump in to fill you're shoes if I decide to take you ass out," Lula said hands on hips.

"Shut up before I make Tank and Stephanie both single parents," Connie said.

"Why don't we all relax so Connie can rest, she just gave birth to a baby, and no one will be taking any one out," Lester said.

Ranger was about to say something else to Lula, but I silenced him with a swift kick to his calf.

This was his favorite thing to do. Tease Lula. He loved it, and did it whenever he got the chance. Lula acted like she cared, but I could see she really liked it. I liked the teasing side of Ranger he had developed over the past couple of years. He was a great father and I loved watching him interact with our children. He never had his blank face on when he was with us.

Just then Eddie came in, interrupting my thoughts. Eddie is one of my police buddies we had been friends since we were kids. He was escorting, Mama Tank and Grandma Mazur. I groaned, what had they done now.

"I found these two smoking cigars inside the entrance doors to the hospital," Eddie said.

"Grandma," I said as, Tank said. "Mother!"

"It's cold out, we would have froze our ass's off if we had gone out side to smoke our cigars," Mama Tank said shrugging.

"Yeah, besides not like we were hurting anyone," Grandma said putting her 2 cents in.

"Second hand smoke kills," I said.

"God what the hell is that awful smell? It smells like cheap ass perfume!" Connie said irritated. I groaned again and fixated the 2 older women in front of me with a kill worthy glare. I couldn't decide who I wanted to kill more, complaining Connie, or the 2 crazy older ladies. Damn pregnancy hormones. Seeing as I had a baby in my arms they were all safe for death.

"Here Babe, Let me hold the little guy," Ranger said.

"I'd let him stay, he's all that's keeping me from throwing punches. Damn pregnancy hormones," I said.

"What?" all of our friends in the room said at once.

"Ooop's, guess the cat's out of the bag," I said grimacing.

"This is great, Bomber, You're pregnant again?" Tank asked smiling.

"Yep," I said smiling back. What? Tanks smiles were contagious.

"Damn, White Girl, You gonna have you hand's full," Lula said smiling.

"Yeah, but I have a really great family," I said smiling down at the little baby I held in my arms. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We'll find someone else to carry the next one, maybe they will be better behaved and less cranky." I said to Lula. "Cause I don't think I can handle Connie Pregnant again."

"Yeah, but Connie did a good job. I will be forever grateful for her helping, Tankie and me bring this miracle into our lives," Lula said and took Jeremiah as I handed him back to her.

"He sure is a pip," Grandma said. "Kind of on the small side, but I bet he'll bulk up."

"He sure is beautiful," Mama Tank said. "I hope he'll be adventurous like me, he'll love traveling the world, and living."

"Not without me, he wont be traveling no world," Lula said. "He wont be leaving my sight, ever."

"Can't keep him locked up forever Lula," Ranger said. "It would cause resentment after a while."

"It's only till he's thirty or so," Lula said. Ranger laughed.

"Now, can I have my turn to hold my newest employee?" Ranger asked smiling.

"Oh, no way, aint happening. My babies going to be a teacher or a mailman. Something safe," Lula said, but she handed Jeremiah over to Ranger to hold.

"Our boy, is going to be whatever he wants to be," Tank said.

"Yeah, I didn't go through 20 hours of labor plus the 9 months of carrying him for him to be a mailman," Connie said, then she smiled up at Lester after he fixed her bedding. I saw Lester smile back and I got to thinking they would make a cute couple. Speaking of couples. Valerie, and my new Brother in law, Cal, walked into the room. Valerie was 3 months Pregnant, and a happy pregnant person. Lucky Cal, he didn't have to deal with a bitchy hormonal woman.

"Hey you two," Tank said. "Welcome to the party, you missed, Stephanie's announcement. Our Bomber's pregnant again."

"Trying to keep up with me hugh?" My sister said smiling. "This is great, were going to be pregnant together."

"50 bucks say's she has triplets again," Lester said.

"100 say's their all girls," Call said.

"1000 bucks say's I shove my foot up both your ass's," I said annoyed.

"I got 150 say's 2 are girls 1 is a boy," Grandma Mazur said.

"I got 200 say's they are all boy's," Mama Tank said.

"You all lose," I said. "So I guess you all can cough up the money now. I'm having twins not triplets."

"DAMN!" They all said reaching for their wallets to pay up. That teaches them to bet on me.

After a while everyone but Tank, Lula, Lester and Connie left. I was ready to get home to my little Munchkins. I missed them. Ranger had us on the way to Rangeman where Ella and Bobby where working together to watch our Babies. I couldn't wait to get home, but Ranger wasn't going to speed to get us there.

**Ranger's POV**

Jeremiah was perfect. He looked a lot like Tank. I smiled remembering Eddie escorting, Mama Tank and Grandma Mazur in. Grandma smoking was better than Grandma drunk. She was even more obscene when she was drunk. She had said, well, I don't want to repeat what she had said but I shivered at the memory. She had then grabbed my boy's. and I'm not talking about Xavier or Nicolas. It left me with nightmares.

I could tell Steph, was antsy to get home she missed our children. I missed them to. I loved my children and Stephanie I would kill for them, I would die for them. Now, we were going to have 2 more babies and I was so happy.

I'm still Ranger when I'm at work in the field, but at home, I am Carlos, farther and husband. I can still kick ass and I don't mind doing so when I have to. We have only had a few run ins with Joe and they usually ended not so well for him. He had lost his job and become a drunk. He had gone from being Grandma Bella's Favorite, to being her least favorite. She put the eye on him. It has yet to kick in. though she promises it will soon.

Mrs. Plum has come to terms with everything, and she has warmed up to Cal. She doesn't like him a hundred percent, but she doesn't hate him. She still get's after Steph now and then, but now it's because she doesn't think her grandchildren should be around Mooner Or his wired friend. I didn't have a problem with Babes friends, she was there with them and so was Lula so I had no reason to worry.

I love my life. I cant believe there was ever a time I thought I never wanted to be married again or have children. The best thing's I ever did in life was go after Stephanie, letting Lula's friendship in, accepting her crazy nicknames and just plain craziness. I had a great family and I couldn't ask for more.

I have 3 beautiful nieces, Valerie's girls are smart and charming. I'm hoping they have a boy. I now had a nephew who was beautiful and I had a feeling was going to be out there just like his mother. I couldn't wait to find out if we were having boy's or girls, or one of each. I was very happy with twins. Though I wish we could have been having triplets. The more the merrier. Oh well, there is always next time. Though I better not let, Steph hear me talking like this. I think she believes these twins will be our last. They wont be if I get my way, I like making babies with Stephanie. One day soon we would have to find a house, five kids in my apartment was not going to work out so hot. A house close to work. The burg popped into my head, but Steph would not be happy there so I'd have to think of something else.

Hope you guys liked this one let me know. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter I appreciated them and I enjoyed reading them all. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the character's but the babies, the rest belong to Janet Evanovich!**

**Stephanie's POV**

Ranger found us a house, it was only ten minutes from RangeMan, and the best part was it wasn't in the burg. Nope. It was in a nice neighborhood, a newer one. Another plus to it, Cal, bought a house on the block behind ours, and Tank, had bought one a block away from them, so the neighborhood was safe to say the least. I was happy, Lula was happy, my sister was happy, our kids where happy, and our husbands where happy. Life was good. Grandma Mazur's still crazy, Mama Tank still dose wild things, she had just sent us a post card from Vegas, guess who has a new stepfather? Poor Tank, he was blown out of the water by that one. I think we were all a little shocked. I wished them the best though.

Today we took the triplets to the mall to get their pictures taken. Currently I am with Mooner and Dougie, Ranger had gone off somewhere to do something real quick, we had just finished up with the photographer and where now on the way to the food court. They looked so cute in there little RangeMan uniforms, Ella, had made for them. I was now 4 months pregnant, and it showed. Mooner, was carrying, Xavier, and Dougie, had Alicia. I had Nicolas, they were getting so big, and they where so beautiful. They looked so much like Ranger, they would be a lot like him to. They would be like me in ways as well, I just hoped they got my good qualities, not my bad ones.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the love of my life. The woman who was suppose to marry me, and have my children, but instead married another, and had his little savages," I heard from behind me. I was pissed, how dare he call my children savages. My precious little angles. I knew who it was, if the voice hadn't given him away, the smell would have. Damn alcoholic.

I whipped around, well not really whipped I wasn't all that fast these days. I fixed Morelli with a glare, and felt Hectors presents nearby, I knew he wouldn't interfere unless Joe became threatening, but I knew he had called Ranger the minute Morelli Bothered us. Hector was my bodyguard when I went to the mall most the time, because that's who I wanted , I knew he was there, but I didn't feel like it was being forced on me. He gave me space.

"My children are not savages, you stupid fuck up!" I said, feeling myself getting even more pissed. It didn't help I had the pregnancy hormones egging my anger on. "Why don't you take you're sorry dumb ass on home, get drunk, and wait for Grandma Bella's eye to come for you." I'm sure that might have sounded childish, but I didn't care.

"Hey like dude's think maybe this new brat might be one of your's?" Morelli asked Mooner and Dougie. "Cause I heard you guy's have been hanging out a lot together."

"Ugh, like dude, we have like no clue what you're talking bout, but you're aura is like all over the place. Dude, you might like want to check into counseling or something. You might also want to go see a doctor and get check for like an STD, sometimes they throw my readings off," Mooner said. "But dude, you are like seriously one fucked up dude." Mooner shook his head.

"Hey, little ears," I said, reminding him we had children with us, it was bad enough they had heard me use bad words.

"Yeah, Alicia doesn't like that word," Dougie said, hugging Alicia, who laughed and grabbed fist full's off her favorite friends shirt.

"Awe aint that cute, I bet she grows up to be a little slut like her mother," Morelli said. Just as Ranger came into hearing range, but before either of us could react, Dougie had shoved Alicia into Mooner's arms, and had punched Morelli.

"Dumb stupid prick, don't you ever call her that again or I'll kill you. She is a princess, a sweet princess. Stupid bastard, I'm glad Stephanie dumped your ass," Dougie said mad. I don't know who was more shocked by Dougie's out burst, Ranger, Mooner, Hector, or myself. We all stood there shocked as we watched Dougie punch Morelli again for the third time. I was shocked at the genuine anger.

"Dude like, that was awesome," Mooner said. "You punched Morelli!"

"He talked bad about my Princess Alicia, stupid fucker," he said kicking Morelli's shoe.

"Wow, Dougie, I'm shocked, I didn't know you had it in you. Thank you for defending my child," I said, I hugged him one armed since I had Nicolas still.

"I think it's about time we sent you to a third world country, Morelli," Ranger said looking down at the man with fire in his eyes. "I'm sick of telling you to stay away from my family, and I'm tired of beating you up. I'm done waiting for Grandma Bella's eye to hit so. This is the last time I'm going to say this." Ranger grabbed the front of Morelli's shirt and pulled him up. "Stay away from my wife, from my kids, from my family, that extends to my friends and my wife's friend's. I am done giving you chances, I wont give you any more, come near any of them, even think their name, and I find out, you will be on you're way to never to return again land. Understand?" Joe just nodded and Ranger let go letting him fall back to the floor. "Good, cause I'm serious, I'm fucking tiered of you're shit." Ranger came to my side and relieved me of Nicolas.

"You ok, Babe?" Ranger asked touching my cheek.

"Babe," Nicolas said causing Ranger to smile.

"That's my boy," Ranger said throwing his empty arm around my shoulder. "So, Babe, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, other than being pissed at Joe for calling my babies Savages, I'm ok. I'm hungry though so lets get going to the food court," I said. He chuckled.

"Dude, like do you think they have Cable in third world country's?" Mooner asked.

"No," Ranger said. "But they got lots of heat and torture."

"Dude bummer," Mooner said.

**Ranger's POV**

When we got home after dropping Mooner and Dougie off at home, I helped Stephanie get our children out of the car. Alicia demanded my attention and smiling I granted it to her. I picked her up into my arms.

"How's Daddy's favorite girl? You're getting so big," I said giving her a kiss. She smiled and bumped her forehead to mine. "What's you're hurry to grow up, not so great, school, then job, bills, boys, scratch that one Alicia cause it's never going to happen, Daddy will chase all the boys away that you're brothers fail to." I said smiling at her. She continued to smile I'm sure when she got old enough to understand what I was saying she would start protesting.

"Hi uncle Carlos," I heard my niece Angie behind me. I turned to see her standing there with a boy. Angie was 12 close to being 13 way to young to be thinking about boys.

"Hey, Angie cake's" I said smiling.

"This is David," she said with a blush which told me he was more than a friend. The kid wore baggy pants a shirt 5 times bigger than him and a hat backwards.

"Dose you're mother and Cal know about David?" I asked her.

"You're not going to tell them are you, Uncle Carlos?" She asked pleading. I was shocked. Angie, our sweet book worm Angie, was sneaking around her parents back to see a boy.

"Let's see, you are dating Mr. I think I'm a gangster over her, and you're doing it behind you're parents back?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"David would run scared if he saw dad's tattoo," Angie said.

"Would David run if he sees what's under my shirt?" I asked smiling lifting my shirt up showing them the gun that was tucked into the waist band of my pants.

"Um I'm gonna go home now Angie I'll see you at school, bye," David stuttered before turning and hurrying off.

"Uncle Carlos!" Angie cried.

"You are way to young to be dating and I don't want you dating boy's who think their gangsters, their trouble," I said tugging on a piece of her hair. She sighed and took Alicia from me and went into the house no doubt to complain to Steph. I smiled as I watched her go. My smile faded when I caught sight of Bob, who we had dog-napped from Morelli, he was tearing up my favorite pair of work boot's. that dog was so dead. I stomped off towards him and he hunched down and then took off when he saw me coming. Who let him out is what I wanted to know. Must have been, Xavier, the kid was to smart for his own good.

Damn dog, where did he go. I turned looking for him. Damn it Stephanie would not be happy if I didn't find him. For what ever reason she loved the thing. All of a sudden I was under attack, Bob came out from no where and tackled me. I landed on my back with him on top of me. Bob's weapon of choice was a wet tongue which he used to slobber up my face.

"Hey, cut that out," I demanded. Which of course carried into the house, causing Stephanie and the kids to come see what was going on. He could hear their laughter. I shoved at Bob, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He slammed a paw down on my chest, damn that hurt, and continued his assault on my face. "Go find someone of your own kind." I regretted opening my mouth as Bobs Tongue darted inside. Ewww oh my god I was going to throw up. Stephanie finally came to my rescue, and pulled Bob off me.

"That's My husband Bob, nobody's tongue but mine gets to go in his mouth," She said laughing. She reached down and grabbed my arm as to help me to get up, but I made sure to take on most the work. "So, is Bob a good kisser?" She asked teasing me.

"Babe," I said sighing.

"Let's go get that mouth of your's washed out," She said smiling.

"So Uncle Carlos, you like kissing dog's?" Angie asked.

"Hey Bob, Why don't you give Angie a big slobbery kiss," I said. I smiled when Bob barked and headed up the stairs. Angie squealed, turned and ran into the house. I heard her scream and yell at Bob to get off her, I couldn't help but laugh. Yep I loved my life, my family, this is exactly where I wanted to be.

"You are so evil," Stephanie said laughing as we listened to our nieces cries for help.

"Let's go save our niece, then we can go save my mouth from Bob germs. Maybe we should save my mouth first," I said and she smacked my chest. We went into the house and I told Bob to go find another shoe to kill, then helped Angie up. After dusting her off I went up to the bathroom and past the new nursery we were in the middle of setting up. We were having a boy and a girl. I was excited.

I looked back on life, and was glade I finally got my head out of the sand, and made Stephanie mine. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be who I was today. I wouldn't have the wonderful family I have. Life wouldn't be the same, it would be cold, and lonely. I couldn't picture life with out all these people Steph brought into my life. Even Mrs. Plum, though she was still a jerk sometimes, and I know she was still kind to Morelli. Even Grandma Mazur as crazy as she is, I couldn't picture not having her crazy uplifting spirit around. You're having a bad day, feeling like you're a piece of crap go to grandma she can make you laugh.

I finished brushing my teeth and rinsing out my mouth and left the bathroom. Xavier, who had mastered the stairs, the adventure he was, was in the hall way. I picked him up and we went down stairs. I heard Stephanie telling the event of the Bob attack, and walked into the kitchen. Tank and Lula were standing there smiling, while Cal and Valerie sat at the counter smiling at me as I walked in. I could see the laughter in their eyes. Tank relieved me of, Xavier the minute I came into reaching distance.

"So, Ranger, you got taken down by a dog I hear," Cal said smiling.

"Just came out of no where, that dog is nuts we should have left him at Morelli's," I grumbled and then winced when I felt a hand connect with the back of my head.

"Bob is a nice dog, he just wanted to give you some love, you cant take him back to that ass" Stephanie said. "Big jerk."

"I didn't say I was going to take him back," I said seeing that she was close to tears. I had to remember to watch what I say around her to not upset her. "Sorry Babe."

Angie came in and leaned against Cal's chair. Cal put an arm around Angie's shoulders and dragged her down for a hug. "How was school Kiddo?" Cal asked her.

"All right," Angie answered.

"Angie brought a little friend of hers by here," I said.

"Oh, which one?" Valerie asked smiling.

"Uncle Carlos," Angie said pleading with her eyes.

"Some boy named David who thinks he is gangster. I showed him my gun and he ran away. I figured if he stuck around he was good enough for her, but if he didn't he was worthless. He ran , that shoes me his character," I said smiling I reached over and ruffled Angie's hair. "You, sweetheart are to young to be dating. All you need to worry about is school. That boy is nothing, but trouble." I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"What happened to cant keep them locked up forever Batman?" Lula asked.

"It's only till their 30 or so," I said smiling at Lula. She had her son Jeremiah and he was watching the room intensely I reached over, and took him from her.

"Hey, that's my kid, get your own," Lula said smiling.

"I'll have 5 soon," I said smiling.

"Man Batman, I don't think I have ever seen you so happy before, fatherhood really agrees with you," Lula said. I bounced baby Jerry as I called him, he was 13 pounds now and 24&½ inches long. They grew so fast. Soon enough they all would be taking over Rangeman, and we would be taking over Grandma Mazur's, crazy position. You have to enjoy life as it comes, you have to jump on chances cause if you don't what do you have? Nothing, absolutely nothing. You miss out on all the good things in life because you were to afraid to embrace it. I learned to take chances, it was the best thing I ever did. Now I have everything you could ever want, and anything more I wanted Stephanie and I could work together to achieve.

As I stood in the kitchen with my family I knew I was home. This is where my heart was. Surrounded by my family, and their laughter. This was the greatest medicine in the world.

**I feel like this story is over. Let me know what you think. I was so ready to have Stephanie tell Morelli off but that didn't really happen, cause Dougie jumped in to defend his Princess Alicia. Oh well, I'm sure Morelli will get his due's. Grandma Bella's eye has to kick in at some point. Thank you to all of my Loyal readers and reviewers, you all rock and I love getting you're reviews and reading them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter let me know! **


End file.
